1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip, especially to a golf club grip.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A golf club has a shaft, a head and a grip. The shaft has a lower end and an upper end. The head is attached to the lower end of the shaft to hit golf balls. The grip is attached to the upper end of the shaft for players to hold the golf club. With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional grip (40) is made of rubber and comprises a single layer and a smooth outside surface. The conventional grip (40) is attached tightly to the upper end of the shaft so the shaft stretches the conventional grip to make the conventional grip (40) lose elasticity. Because the conventional grip (40) only has a single layer and is stretched by the shaft, the conventional grip (40) cannot absorb most shock when hitting a golf ball. Therefore hands and arms of players are easily injured when hitting a golf ball. Furthermore, the smooth outside surface of the conventional grip (40) easily slips out of a player's hands when hitting a golf ball.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a grip on a golf club that has enough shock absorbability and prevents slipping to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.